A disparity exists between rural and urban/suburban children with suspected ASD in the time interval between first identification of a possible problem and a firm diagnosis. This project will investigate the effect of a recently developed and validated remote diagnostic method leveraging an evidence - based Smartphone Telehealth service called NODA(tm) for autism spectrum disorder (ASD) on reducing the time between the age of first parent concern and the age at first diagnosis from a qualified professional. The reduction of this time interval is critical to allow families to fully benefit from an early intensve behavioral intervention (EIBI) program. This application of technology can be particularly advantageous for families who live in rural regions throughout the United States because they may face additional barriers to obtaining an accurate diagnosis, which is necessary before commencing appropriate treatment services.